The present invention relates to a clothes hanger composed of synthetic plastic material, especially polystyrene.
More particularly, it relates to such a synthetic plastic clothes hanger which has a double-T-shaped cross-section with a vertical web wall, an upper flange and a lower flange, and clamps provided at the end of the clothes hanger.
Clothes hangers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In known clothes hangers each clamp at the end of the hanger has a substantially rigid abutment part and a springy tongue connected of one piece with the abutment part so that a gap is formed between the abutment part and the tongue for easy insertion of an article of clothing to be clamped. Such clothes hangers are produced and distributed by the applicant for many years. In the known clothes hanger the springy tongue cooperating with the abutment part has only a small distance from the abutment part. Therefore, during an insertion of an article of clothing this distance is increased and thereby the article of clothing is clamped between the tongue and the abutment part. If however the article of clothing is relatively thin and relatively smooth, then it is not possible to suspend the article of clothing on the clothes hanger of the known construction in a simple and fast manner. For preventing the thickness increase of an underpants, the collars on the underpants are formed so thin that they cannot be held by the clamps of the known clothes hangers with a sufficient reliability.